Inuyasha Gone under a Love Spell
by Kuronohime
Summary: Kagome is desperate on getting the much wanted attention from Inuyasha. She takes matters into her own hands and gets help from a witch in order to charm Inuyasha. But what happens when a love spell goes horribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_**Inuyasha Gone Under a Love Spell**_

by _Kuronohime_

All characters © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

There he was. The prince of her adolescent dreams and fantasies. Napping on the limb of the ancient tree he was. Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed and flung her backpack over her shoulder. Another week had gone by in the Sengoku era and she was heading back home to the future. Infernal stack of homework awaited her return. She passed Inuyasha on her way to the well which worked as the magical gateway between the two different worlds. Between her world and his world.

Kagome wasn't exactly sure of how much time had gone by since they had first met. More than a year surely. Over the course of time, they had become friends and the trusted ones of each other. She had saved his life as many times as he had saved hers. Slowly but surely Kagome had also grown to love him, not only as a friend and fighting companion, but as a man. She had thrown herself at danger out of love for him. Many times her feelings had clouded her judgement and she had made some poor decisions on the battlefield in order to save Inuyasha.

What hurt her most was that Inuyasha had not done the same for her. Hadn't permitted his feelings to cloud his judgement. He seemed to show displease whenever Kagome allowed her feelings to get in the way of their mission or duties. She knew that he cared for her deeply, but refused to let anyone see it. He kept holding himself back and often tried to hide his feelings behind hostility and snarky comments. He could not allow himself the freedom to love. Kagome believed that it was all because of his past experiences with love. Everything he had ever cared for turned against him, poisoned and wounded his heart. Everything he had loved had been taken away from him.

Kagome turned around to take a last glimpse at the tree and the man in his fire rat garments before she would be too far away to see him.

She was resolute on making him once again be able to feel the love he denied himself of. How? That was still in the works.

* * *

Kagome had just returned home and tackled the pile, or a mountain, however one wishes to phrase it, of school assignments. She had only a moment ago finished with her English paper when she got a phone call

"_Oh hey, Kagome! You actually answered!_" Eri's cheerful voice greeted her.

Kagome made a guilty grimace and bowed her head in apologetic gesture even though Eri wouldn't naturally see it, "Ah, sorry, sorry! I know it's been a while. But I do want to thank you for dropping by at my place to bring me the homework!" Kagome sighed, "I honestly don't think I could have survived junior high without you."

There was a forgiving laugh on the other end of the phone. "_No problmen at all. So, how's your mono infection? Are you still sick?_"

Kagome's face fell. _Damn you granpa, a kissing disease!_

The girl of the past and future laughed nervously. "Oh, that... All better, thank you! Umm... Did you want to talk about something?"

"_Oh, yes! __You know that there's a spring event on the Nakata square, right? Since Ayumi is away and Yuka doesn't feel up to it, I thought that it was high time you made amends for all the time we've lost and came with me. What say you?"_

Kagome was munching down on her pen and peering at the clock on the wall of her room. It was midday and she probably would have the time to finish the rest of her tasks in the evening. Probably. It sounded good enough.

"Okay, you persuaded me. I do have my math assignments to be done, but… I think I'll save that treat for later."

She swore she could hear Eri grinning over the phone and the two girls agreed to meet in an hour at the Nakata station. Kagome closed the phone and stretched out her achy muscles. She was in a need of distraction. Mathematics schmathematics.

An about hour later, Eri and Kagome were circling around the market, their bags stuffed with all sorts of trinkets and toys. Kagome was seriously a bit concerned over Eri's obsession with Helly Kitty franchise. It was not healthy for an (almost) adult woman to be collecting stickers with cartoon cats on them. At least, not to the extent where Eri went with her addiction. They also stopped by to eat some takoyaki and later proceeded to catch gold fishes.

Kagome's stomach was hurting from laughing and all the sweets she had stuffed herself with. The day had been great, just what she had needed. To get her mind off things. And people. Okay, one certain person.

They were just about to call it the day when Eri happened to spot a fortune-teller's tent. Kagome didn't really buy into that stuff, but she had extra 500 yen to spend, so why the heck not take her chances with the cards. Or the stars or the glass orb or whatnot.

Kagome slipped inside the tent while Eri waited outside. To her surprise, there were no gadgets, thingamajigs or rabbit feet dangling from the ceiling. As a matter of fact, there was nothing except for two chairs in the middle of the tent. On the other chair there sat a young woman in normal clothing. She had worn-out pale blue jeans and an oversized turquoise long sleeved shirt that had some sort of floral print on it. The woman looked like she was in her 20's and she had ordinary brown eyes and long black hair.

She signed with her hand for Kagome to sit down. Kagome looked around before she seated herself. Whoever was behind this business idea had obviously no idea of how to sell a performance. She had at least expected an old hag in black robes or a candlelit table with stuffed crows on display.

The woman in front of her gave a shy nod of her head as a greeting.

Kagome gave a small nod in return and tried to find the most comfortable position to sit in, "Umm, so, what do I need to do? Are you going to read my palm?"

The fortune-teller blushed and quickly shook her head. "U-umm. No. That's not how I've been taught to do it. B-but I can see that you are a woman who herself possesses a p-power, a gift."

Kagome frowned. Was she pulling stuff from her… air or was she actually able to sense that she was a priestess. Or at least had been. Whatever the case, the stuttering really didn't add any credibility to her fortune-teller routine.

"I-I don't think that it is a soothsayer you really need. I can see that your path has clearly been made k-known to you and you have no intention of straying from that course. Umm… It is the matters of the heart that trouble you, I sense?"

More or less all people had love problems, so it was a safe bet on most customers. Kagome was almost sure that the fortune-teller just said whatever things popped into her head. But she decided to go along. "Yes. There is someone I care for but…"

The fortune-teller cut her in the middle and continued, "… he is unable to reciprocate to those feelings of y-yours."

Kagome tightened her lips and nodded slowly.

"Hmm. I-I think I know what you need."

The fortune-teller opened her arms and looked like she was trying to embrace the surrounding air. She advised Kagome to close her eyes.

"N-now, think of the man you love. Concentrate on your feelings for him. Surround your mind with thoughts of him."

Kagome sighed and did as she was told. She thought of her prince in the red fire rat garments. Perching on his tree, crossing his arms while being annoyed, giving Shippo a hard time… Picking his nose and laughing hard at Kagome who stumbled on a rock and fell on her backside…

Kagome began having the very familiar throb in her temple which she had christened the Inuyasha-headache. She was just getting fired up when the soft voice announced, "T-thank you for coming. The man y-you love, will come into realization of his feelings for you the next time y-you meet. I hope…"

And with those words, she was back outside. Kagome's mouth just hung open in disbelief - that was it? Eri was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Kagome hadn't quite realized when she had stepped out of the tent, but she really didn't feel she had gotten any run for her money. Was something actually going to happen overnight after _that_? She doubted it.

Kagome simply huffed and the two girls headed back to the train station. Before they separated, Kagome had compensated two pounds worth of Helly Kitty keychains from Eri.

Back home, Kagome was having some major issues with algebra. If x4 was divided by z-3 then what? The question was why? Why did God hate humanity so much that he had allowed the birth of the guy who invented algebra? Damn those Persians.

Kagome slumped against the table, surrendering. She would never make it to any university. Why hadn't she asked the hack to enchant her into the finest university in Tokyo?

Her mind began wondering. What if the spell would have actually worked? What would really happen if Inuyasha would come out and confess tomorrow? Her face welt hot when she thought about it. Would he get down on one knee and then what? Fat puppy-dog-eared grandchildren?

The clock on her wall gave her no slack. It was already past eleven and she felt exhausted. Tomorrow would come soon.

* * *

And it did. She had promised Inuyasha to return for Sunday since she had no school on that day. She'd be back home by the same evening to attend school on Monday.

As she crossed the magical port of the two time eras and entered the ancient Japan, she was amusing herself with thoughts of Inuyasha singing her a serenade or reciting her love poems. She climbed out of the well and headed towards Kaede's village. What if he came to her house and stood outside her window with a boombox. She snorted at the image in her mind.

When she reached the town, she went straight to Kaede's hut. Miroku was outside doing some exercises with his shaft. And no, that wasn't a euphemism. Kagome greeted him and walked pass him. She entered the dimly lit hut to find Prince Slumber taking a nap on the floor. Even though Inuyasha supposedly hated cats, he shared more than two things in common with Buyo. Having a great passion for loafing around being one of them.

Kagome softly called Inuyasha's name. Nothing. She called out his name a little louder. Still nothing. She coughed audibly. Nada. Then she threw her bag on the floor.

A very loud thump woke Inuyasha and he sprung to his feet. Two groggy eyes registered a young human female who had her arms crossed and foot tapping the floor.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Kagome forced a smile on her face.

_Had it worked?_

"Whadya wake me for? Dammit, wooo-oooman." Inuyasha yawned in the middle of his sentence.

Kagome's hands slumped to her sides and she shook her head at herself, "Could you please fetch firewood so I can make some breakfast for us?"

Inuyasha was rubbing his eyes and muttering something Kagome chose to ignore on his way out of the hut. When Inuyasha was gone, Kagome went over to her backpack and dug up ramen ingredients. The stuff was starting to come out of her ears, but what would a woman not eat for the man she loved. She was occupied by cutting up some fresh vegetables when she heard noise from the doorway. Kagome didn't bother to turn around but just said to Inuyasha, "You were awful fast. Could you next fill the kettle with some water? It's on your left."

A low voice whispered huskily to her, "Lady Kagome… I…"

Kagome turned around to see someone else at the door. The man stood in front of the light, his body blocking the beams of the sun so that Kagome could only make out the contours of his shadowed features against the daylight. He had shed his shirt off and his pale skin was glistening with sweat. He seemed exhausted. She could hear how laboured his breath was.

"Oh, sorry, Miroku-san! I thought you were Inuyasha. Do you need something?"

Miroku took few steps closer to Kagome, his eyes fixated on her body, "You look so very lovely today, Lady Kagome" He said with an abnormally deep voice.

Kagome smiled nervously and kept gripping her knife, "Umm, thank you, Miroku-san, I guess. Uh, is Sango-san outside?"

Miroku came even closer and shook his head, "No, they are all occupied elsewhere. It is just you and I, Lady Kagome."

Kagome was about to say something when Miroku beat her to it, "Lady Kagome, for a while now, I have found myself in the need of telling you something. I just never have found the opportunity to express myself at the right moment. "

Miroku kneeled in front of her and Kagome backed away.

"My dearest Kagome. I… I am indeed in love with you!" Miroku yelled desperately and tried to lunge at her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH?" Kagome screamed and dropped the knife in her haste and shock. She had barely evaded Miroku's glomp and tried to crawl away from him. Miroku turned around and took a hold on Kagome's leg.

"Please, my goddess, do not refuse me."

Kagome kicked Miroku in the face and was able to free her leg, "_What on earth are you talking about?_ Come into your senses, Miroku-san! Stop joking around!"

Miroku rubbed his aching chin and looked at Kagome. His eyes filled with love and admiration. "But this is not a jest, my love. I have fallen for your graces."

This time Kagome wasn't able to duck from his hug-attack and Miroku pushed them both on the floor. Kagome tried to shove him off, but the man was relentless. His strong arms refused to loosen their hold on her. Miroku kept her pressed against the floor with his own body. His hips pushed against hers.

Kagome was swinging her hands at him. Hitting his face with open palm slaps. His cheeks were covered with red handprints, but he didn't either seem to care or had grown immune to them. The monk swiftly and effortlessly caught her hands in his own and held them in place above her head.

"Please, my love, no more games of this sort. Your resistance has only increased my desire for you. If you insist on teasing me like this, I might not be able to control myself. "

His skilfully trained hand ventured down her body creating such sensation Kagome would deny having felt if anyone ever dared to ask. He nudged his head against the crook of her neck and placed delicate kisses along the skin until he reached the shell of her ear. Then his hoarse voice whispered unimaginable confessions to her ear. So shocked was she that she simply forgot to fight back. In the moment of her lapsing attention, Miroku quickly manoeuvred his hand under her skirt. Kagome grunted and tried to squash her thighs together, but couldn't do much since Miroku's hips were between them.

She tried to scream for help, but Sleeping Handsome was probably taking a siesta somewhere. Cold sweat glued hair to her forehead and cheeks when she felt his shaft, yes, a euphemism, rubbing against her lower regions.

She had to resort to her last option.

Kagome turned her face to Miroku's and soft, moist lips were forced down on his. She opened her mouth and sneaked her tongue past his lips and twirled it against his tongue. Miroku moaned into her mouth and released her hands. Kagome brought her hands down onto his back and clawed her nails against his skin. Long, red marks followed the trails of her fingernails and stood out on his ivory skin.

Miroku hissed in pleasure and roughly thrusted his pelvis forward. Kagome let out an unintentional whimper and wrapped her legs around his. They were entwined with each other, their mouths locked in an intimate touch. She could taste him in her mouth.

On the sly, by using her hips, Kagome pushed Miroku on his back so that they switched positions. Kagome sat on his lap, stroking his body with her own. The monk's hands were on her chest, massaging her bosom through her blouse. Kagome tried to ignore the small burning in her abdomen and focus on the task at hand.

She stumbled up, her tresses in a mess, lips swollen and heart beating. She looked at Miroku who gazed at her in awe. The monk's face was all flushed and his body trembled. Kagome felt sorry for him, but only for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Miroku-san."

And then she kicked him in the groin.

* * *

Kagome ran out of the hut. After the blow she had given him, Miroku would not be coming after her. At least not for a good half an hour. As she jogged towards the well, she tried to sort out her messy hair and ruffled clothes. She passed Inuyasha who was carrying an armful of twigs and branches. Kagome didn't even bother to give him a look as she hurried pass him. She had a bone to pick with a certain fortune-teller. If she could get a hold of that witch.

Inuyasha turned around to watch as Kagome continued to haste back to the well.

"What 'bout food!" He yelled at her back.

Kagome didn't answer and just kept going.

When she reached the well, she took a moment to catch her breath. She wiped sweat off her flushed face and stared into the pits, leaning her hands against the edging of the well.

What if she couldn't find the fortune-teller? Would the spell still disappear with time? It obviously hadn't affected Inuyasha, but why Miroku? She was quite sure that she hadn't thought of the lecherous monk when the fortune-teller had asked her to think of the man she loved. Was Miroku simply affected by the spell because he was hypersexual and generally prone of going after any woman he met?

Kagome sighed and swung her legs over the edge of the well. Then for a moment she just sat on the ledge, deep in her thoughts. But thinking about her situation wouldn't do much. She'd have to find the witch first. She was just about to leap into the swirls of time that awaited below when a hand caught her shoulder. She felt a jolt of electricity run through her spine and turned around to face a pair of darkened golden eyes.

"What have you done, human?"

* * *

_**A/N**__: I don't know what the heck just happened. I was reading this other fic with a love potion plot and the whole time I was thinking how the author was completely butchering her story. Then I just had to write my own. As per usual, the story took a life of its own. I don't know when I will be updating this since I don't have anything else written on this._

_**EDIT: To avoid any**_ _**further misunderstandings! If I gave anyone else the impression that this is a modified version of someone else's story - that is not the case. This is a completely original piece of work and the only thing that this has in common with the story I mentioned or any other story of the same idea is that the plot issues love spells.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This story is an original piece of writing intended purely for entertainment; I make no profit by writing this.

**All characters © Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Kagome would have swallowed had her mouth not been so dry, "S-Sesshoumaru. Why are you here?"

The demon lord released his hold on her shoulder and stepped back. His cold eyes scanned over her body and it almost looked like he had an expression of displease on his face.

"I sensed an obtrusive force. It seems to have something to do with you, miko."

Kagome tore her gaze away from his eyes that seemed not to have blinked at all.

"I uhh… I'm just about to investigate that."

She could still feel a distinctive tingling on her face and his voice spoke out. "You have meddled with powers beyond that of your own, human."

Kagome suddenly felt a familiar feeling of vexation. She boldly stared back at the demon lord who could rip her head off her shoulders faster than she could utter out the first syllable for the word "jerk". But still she felt a demanding need to speak her mind.

"You listen me here, sir, I also have a name. KA-GO-ME. And if you claim to possess manners of any kind, I advice you to use it when addressing me. Otherwise you have no ground to bark at Inuyasha about _his_ lack of proper conduct."

Kagome fought off the urge to close her eyes and pray that he would kill her swiftly. Instead, she saw how the corners of Sesshoumaru's tightly compressed lips softened and his eyebrows inched up ever so slightly. It looked like he was taken aback by her remark.

Kagome coughed, trying to cover up her nervousness. "A-anyway, I was just about to get to the bottom of this... All these strange things that have been happening."

"By descending to a well?"

Kagome just realized that Sesshoumaru was naturally oblivious to the well's magical powers. Would it be wise to disclose this secret to a highly dangerous and brutal man who the love of her life just happened to hate? Probably not.

"Ah, of course not! I was just… I… I… Dropped something there." Kagome swayed her legs back from the well and jumped on the tall grass. She dusted her skirt out of habit.

"But nevermind that. I better go back and discuss… things with Inuyasha. So, I'll be… bumping into you later then!"

Kagome smiled cheerily and hoped she was out of the hook. She turned around and was about to take her leave when the strong hand grabbed her the second time.

"Wait, Kagome."

Kagome turned her head back at Sesshoumaru who looked, in a lack of a better word, frustrated. Kagome didn't try to pry her hand free. She simply stared into those hypnotizing eyes of his and allowed herself to get lost in thought. How could eyes of the colour amber be so cold? But something was indeed disrupting that cool surface. An underlying emotion tried to escape the harsh prison that was his soul and it cried out to freedom through his eyes.

She hadn't noticed how he leaned closer to her.

"Ah, miss Kagome!" A familiar voice sang from somewhere near.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned to the general direction of the sound. Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's arm. They saw Ginta, Hakkaku and their leader Kouga approaching from the direction of the woods.

'_Is__ there__ a __mall__ opening__ nearby__ or__ why __the__ heck__ is__ everyone__ suddenly__ roaming__ near__ the__ well__ today?_' Kagome thought.

It had actually been Ginta who had yelled out for Kagome. The two subordinate wolves rushed to Kagome while Kouga took his time to lazily stroll the grass behind them.

"Oh, miss Kagome, how do you do on this fine day?" Hakkaku greeted her.

Kagome opened her mouth, smiling, and was about to answer when she looked at Sesshoumaru. Who wasn't there anymore. Kagome's mouth merely gaped open and she turned her head around a couple of times to see where he went. In vain. He had vanished.

"I'm fine, thank you. You seem to be in good spirits yourselves. But what are you all doing here?"

As she was speaking, Kouga joined their presence. He replied her, "We were coming to inform dog breath that there's a moss demon who has a shard of shikon no tama in the northeast," Kouga looked down at Kagome, scanning her with his eyes, in a very belittling fashion and continued, "So we were nearby. These two however wanted to greet you."

Kouga found something interesting between the back of his teeth and proceeded in fishing it out with his tongue.

Kagome just stared at Kouga. Dumbfounded. She slowly turned her head to Ginta and Hakkaku. "Th-that's very sweet of you. As a matter of fact, I'm just heading to Kaede's village so I can relay your message to Inuyasha straight away."

Ginta clapped his hands together and pressed them against his cheek. "You are just too sweet, miss Kagome." Hakkaku nodded his head fervently in agreement.

"Well, I think you have exchanged your 'hellos' so we can leave." Kouga gestured the two wolves to leave, but Ginta and Hakkaku mearly stood in place, staring at Kagome with an expression of awe in their faces.

"But isn't she the prettiest sight, master?" Ginta sighed.

"Yes, master, she's a vision!" Hakkaku confirmed.

The two wolves had a peculiar hungry gleam in their eyes. They moved closer to her, like two predators, trying to corner in their pray. Kagome gulped.

Kouga snorted. "What nonsense, you two! Don't be ridiculous, this human wench is one of the most appalling creatures I've even laid my eyes on. Truly a disgusting being." Kouga huffed and gave the same belittling glance at Kagome as before.

Kagome blushed. This was actually the first time in a very long time when someone had actually managed to hurt her. Had it been Inuyasha who had said that, she would have just brushed it off as his typical badmouthing he deep down really didn't mean, but to hear such words from Kouga. _Kouga_.

"Aww, you made her upset!" Ginta yelled.

"How could you!" Hakkaku confirmed.

Kouga sighed in a frustrated manner. "Can't we just be done with this meaningless chitchat and go on about our businesses?"

"You will pay for this!" The two wolves screamed in unison.

Kagome tried to stop them, but before she could even say anything the three were at each other. They were rolling on the ground; fur was flying in the air as thickly as the insults. Kagome looked apologetic and quietly crept further away from the scene.

When she was far enough, she began sprinting back to the village. But suddenly she stopped. God, how had she forgotten all about Miroku. What was she supposed to do? Was he still waiting for her there? Could Sango or Inuyasha help her?

Kagome's train of though was once again cut short when yet another familiar male voice greeted her. This time the source of the sound sat on her shoulder.

"Greetings, Lady Kagome. Hmm… Your scent… It seems to be especially enticing today."

Kagome squatted the little flea demon, Myoga. He passed out and fell off her shoulder. She didn't have time for this now.

What the hell was going on? Had she accidentally gone through the rabbit hole instead of the well?

She was at the end of her wits. She couldn't go back to the well now, but how could she return to the village where a rapist priest with a vendetta waited her. Kagome slumped down. How was she to protect herself when the next sex-crazed demon came along?

She stared down the ground in defeat when a tall man emerged from the shadows. Kagome looked at him and for the first time in her life, which she quite honestly didn't expect to have ever lived to see, she felt utter relief when she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Please, help me." She whispered.

**A/N**: _Phew! Took me long enough! Trust me, its crazy shit going down with my studies right now. Yeah, I know it's no consolation to you, but it's an excuse. Fear not, I've outlined the rest of the story for this fanfic and this will have a total of four chapters. And since I have the outlines, it really helps me write. When I started the second chapter (even tho it's relatively short, I know) I had nothing to go on. But now I know exactly where to continue with chapter 3._


	3. Chapter 3

"We need a plan." Kagome huffed while trying to keep up with Sesshoumaru's fast pace. She had no idea what she should do, but at the moment it felt like the safest bet to just tag along the killing perfection. He seemed to be the only one sound enough to help her. As odd as that realization felt.

Sesshoumaru grunted at her remark.

"I mean, _I_ need a plan." She quickly rephrased her sentence knowing that she shouldn't be taking too many liberties with Sesshoumaru's good graces.

They walked. Well, Kagome more or less jogged after Sesshoumaru while he walked in the direction she had originally ran from.

"Where are we... I mean, uh, where are you taking me?" Kagome panted and tried to ignore the burning sensation in her calves. Maybe Inuyasha had been right on one thing. Maybe she should spend more time exercising and less time always riding on his back. But it was still a bit harsh to call her "a chubby, lazy human" as he had eloquently put it.

"Your affairs are not of my concern. The halfling will aid you."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't mean to question your help, but going back to the village is not a good idea. Trust me. There's... situations." An image of a monk cradling his bruised groin flashed before her eyes. "And I don't think even your brother will be able to get me out of this one."

The dog demon came to a screeching halt and Kagome nearly stopped face first into his back.

Some distance away from them loomed two unrecognizable dark figures. When the creatures picked their scent they began approaching fast. Sesshoumaru placed his thumb on the sheath of his katana, Tenseiga. Whoever were coming towards them, they didn't seem friendly.

A pair of two demons slowed their speed when they were within a hearing distance. Kagome peeked from behind Sesshoumaru's back. One of the two was a slimy mold-coloured demon and the other looked like rotting carcass of a giant rodent.

"Give usssss the girrrrrl." The rodent demon gurgled. Thick, murky goo dribbled down its deformed chin when it spoke.

"Maaaaaate." The slimy one croaked and extended its arms forward, like it was going to come and clutch the human girl.

"Ugh!" Kagome quickly covered her mouth when a horrible odour from the demons drifted to her nose. She unconsciously grabbed a hold of Sesshoumaru's yukata. She often did so to Inuyasha when she knew he was headed into a fight.

Sesshoumaru felt her small hand curling into a fist behind his back. He felt slight annoyance but the greater annoyance where those two halfwits that had the audacity to soil the air he breathed.

"Leave now or face the steel of my katana." Sesshoumaru's low voice rumbled as he revealed his blade.

The rodent demon hissed back at him. "You can't keeeeep the girrrrrl to yourrrrrself."

Sesshoumaru's patience ran thin and he charged at the demons holding Tenseiga up in the air. The silver blade cut through the demons just as easily as they were air. The demons gushed and sploshed. With a long moan they degraded into a pile of gloop. As the moan disappeared into the wind the powerful dog demon slowly sheathed his katana.

Kagome came beside Sesshoumaru and watched how the pile of slime sunk to the soil.

"You are in quite a predicament, Kagome."

Kagome was startled by his voice. It was very eerie to hear her name spoken so casually by such a man as Sesshoumaru. She felt uneasy even though she had insisted herself that he'd address her by her name.

"Yeah..." She didn't know how to better answer him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru took her to the outskirt of the village to a small cave that looked like it had been occupied at some point. There were two sleeping places in the back of the cave. One larger and another smaller. Kagome pondered if this cave was used by Sesshoumaru and Rin at some point. Come to think of it, she had no idea where Sesshoumaru lived.

"Stay here. I will secure the surroundings. It seems that many are after you." After stating that, Sesshoumaru was gone.

Kagome was left behind weighing her options.

She couldn't hide forever. And even though Sesshoumaru was oddly enough willing to help her, she couldn't rely on his help too much. She was well aware that it wasn't in his habits to lend out a hand for people that didn't concern him. Let alone be that person be a human.

"Agh!" Kagome sighed in frustration.

'_All this has got to do something with that love spell_. _Everything is upside down._' The girl recounted in her mind all the events of the day. '_God, I'm such a fool_.' She slumped down on the small pile of hay that had served as a some kind of sleeping quarter.

All the recent stress and excitement had slowly worn her down. Kagome yawned and tried to keep her eyelids from slipping shut. The day had seemed unusually long since so much had happened. But even more so, she couldn't allow herself to cuddle to a false sense of security.

'_Mustn't..._' Kagome let out another yawn. '..._fall asleep._'

* * *

The next thing Kagome registered was a faint smell of food. It was suddenly warm and the tempting odour made her mouth water. It felt like she was in her own bed and her mother had just come to invite her downstairs for dinner.

"Momma, can I have ice-cream for dessert?" She murmured and slowly opened her eyes.

The reality sunk in fast. She was still in the cave. Sesshoumaru was back and it had gotten dark outside. The cave was lit by a small fire where Sesshoumaru sat frying fish on a skewer. The demon lord was looking at her from the opposite side of the cave.

Kagome blushed and hastily got up. A white cloth slid down on upper body. Kagome quickly realized that Sesshoumaru sat there without his outer robes.

This was highly unusual, she pondered. Kagome tidily removed the robe and folded it into neat pile next to the makeshift bed.

"Eat." Sesshoumaru grunted and pointed at the fish.

The girl stood up and eyed suspiciously her demon host. He had just lent her his precious robes to keep her warm and now he's making dinner for her. Could it be...?

"Oh my God..." Kagome gasped.

Sesshoumaru was also under the spell. All the pieces fell into place in her mind. The love spell, or rather a curse, had turned upside down the feelings of every man. All those who hadn't previously been interested in her had sudden feelings for her. And those who harboured romantic feelings for her, such as Kouga, had had their emotions reversed. It still remained a mystery, why the spell hadn't affected Inuyasha.

But it was clear that the pompous demon lord would not have saved her life, bring her food and have his clothes tainted by the foul stench of humans, unless... Kagome looked at the killing perfection who was calmly gazing straight back into her eyes.

Unless he was now suddenly in love with her.

She needed to get away from him, pronto. Until the spell started to manifest physically. Kagome knew that she would handle a perverted priest with a healthy kick in the groin, but she had absolutely nothing to fight off a horny dog demon.

"I..." Kagome's voice cracked in a high pitch as panic tightened her throat. "I should be going now."

She began inching her way to the opening of the cave.

"Sorry to have troubled you. I'm sorry. Thank you."

Sesshoumaru got up and stood in front of the entrance of the cave.

"Do you think it'll be wise for you to go outside now? The forest is crawling with demons during the hours of night." His voice was matter-of-factly, but when Kagome looked into his eyes, they were not cold anymore. Whatever she previously had sensed underlying in them had surfaced. His eyes were soft. Not to go as far as to describe them caring, but there was definitely something soft in his gaze.

"Kagome."

She followed how his lips curled around the syllables of her name. She felt her spine electrifying with anxiousness.

"I-I'll take my chances." She stuttered and stumbled pass him.

Sesshoumaru didn't stop her and she was forever grateful for that. While making her way back to the well her stomach gave a loud gurgle. She damned herself for not eating one of those fishes.

Kagome arrived at the well and double-checked that no-one had followed her. She panted and pressed her hand on her burning lungs. She should start definitely to exercise more, and not just when she was running for her life. She jumped into the well.

* * *

After a night of blessed sleep in her own bed, Kagome woke up and took the next train to the Nakata square.

This time she was alone. She ignored all the booths and stalls walking straight past all the attractions she had previously indulged herself in with Eri. Today she only wanted to find that one particular tent. For a while she was petrified of the thought that maybe it was not there anymore. Thankfully her fear was needless as she spotted a plain green tent.

Kagome barged right in. That same young woman sat in her lonely chair in the middle of the tent.

"U-uh, h-how may I h-help?" She stuttered nervously.

Kagome didn't waste any time exchanging greetings.

"That love spell. It backfired! Royally! Now everything is the way it's not supposed to be! All those who previously disliked me now like me and those who did now don't."

The fortune teller pondered what Kagome just had told her.  
"I-I don't know how that could have happened. Is there something u-unusual about your situation?"

'_Well, just the fact that I can travel between two time periods._' Kagome thought. Wait. Her thoughts finally took a coherent form from all the crazy mess she had been thrown into. Could it be that the spell got reversed because she travelled to another time period? But she couldn't reveal that to a stranger.

"I don't know. Just please undo the spell." Kagome pleaded.

The other woman shook her head. "I can't do that. The o-only one who can break the spell is the one who loves you."

The fate of her love life lay in the hands of the Prince-Oblivious-to-Her-Feelings.

"Great." Kagome sighed.

* * *

_**A/N**__: U-oh, can't wait to see how Kagome's going to get herself out of that pickle! He he. Wait, what? I'm the one who's supposed to come up with the ending to this story?! Crap..._

_Well, the next chapter will conclude this story. It's been really enjoyable and fun to read your guesses about what will happen next! ^_^ I'll spoil that much by revealing that there will be a lemon in the last chapter! Oh boy!_


End file.
